The Girl and The Mad Ducktor
by Djmizhar
Summary: Lonnie meets The famous Mad Ducktor when Gyro invents The Ego Machine. And has to find some way to get Gyro back to his old self. But finds it a bit difficult when she has to keep an eye on Mad Ducktor and rebuild The Ego Machine. and this is more a romance/Comedy
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Duckberg, everyone had a smile on their faces as Lonnie was on her daily runs, she found them to relax her whenever she gets stressed out she goes on runs to clear her mind. But today was different. She had someone joining her this time around as Lonnie finally stop at the corner as was looking for her running partner. Then she sees Gyro taking his sweet time to keep up with Lonnie. As she was jogging in place to keep up her energy until he arrived.

"Hurry up Gy... you take forever we have to run five more blocks and running in place is not enough for me," she said as Gyro was trying to catch his breath as he looks mad at her as she gets down to the ground as she kisses him.

"I think I'm done... I did enough running for today," Gyro said as he left to the ground as Lonnie looked confused then she laughed.

"Umm... we've only been running for five minutes. And this was just the first block we stopped at," she said with a laugh as she picks him up. "Okay fine, how about you can just walk while I run and you watch me," she suggested as she was about to run but Gyro stopped her.

"Or how about we walk together, by the way, you can finish your run later, I only said yes to spend time with you," he said as he holds her hand as Lonnie placed her head on his shoulder as he finally noticed how she was dressed, a black sports bra with black leggings. "How come you don't dress like this all the time, you look good in that outfit"

"Fine, but your no fun... you said you try at least one thing I enjoy," she said with a sad tone to her voice but he knew that Lonnie was only doing that to tease him. "And this outfit is not normally what I would wear on a day to day basis. It's I only wear when I workout,"

"Hey, I tried but I'm just not an athletic person like you, and why are you complaining about, you haven't done anything I like that you hate," he mentioned as he places his hat on her head.

"Because most of the things you like, I like. We have a lot of things in common. Oh... you mean... yeah that still a no, I'm still not going to do that," Lonnie just realized what he was talking about.

A little about a month Gyro as invented a ray that could switch or change the person's personality or what Gyro calls the Ego machine. Lonnie was proud of him, but he wanted to try it out on her but she said no constantly, he would even try asking her when Lonnie spent the night at his apartment. She was afraid something bad might happen to her. Not that Gyro was bad at his job or bad at inventing, but if she did do it if she did say yes. She was afraid that she wouldn't be the same anymore, that he wouldn't love her if her personality or ego was changed.

"Please Lonnie... sure my other inventive didn't turn out as I planned but I have a good feeling about this one," Gyro said as he picked Lonnie up to look at her eyes as she immediately hid her face and she started to blush.

"Stopped doing that Gy... okay let's go see it and maybe I'll think about it," She said as he puts her down.

"Thank you, Lonnie, you're the best," Gyro said as he kisses her forehead as Lonnie return the kiss.

"I know, I'm the best girlfriend, come on lead the way," Lonnie said as she stretched out her body.

Then Lonnie put the shirt she had around her waist as they both headed to the Money Bin. As they got the money bin everyone greeted them, everyone knew about Gyro's relationship with Lonnie, and most everyone was happy for them.

"So, how Betty adjusting to living with you and Mark," Gyro asked as they both were standing in the elevator.

"Well... it's a bit of an adjustment... she always bugs Mark, and they pull pranks on each other that go way too far," Lonnie said as she laughed. "But of then that she has been a lot happier,"

"Well good, after everything you all been through, you all deserve to be happy," Gyro said as Lonnie smiled as she gave him his hat back.

"Okay so where's this Ego Machine," Lonnie asked as they both walk into the lab, as it was in its messy order like always.

"It's right this way, my sweet bird," he took her by the hand as kissed it as they continued to walk in his lab as Scrooge's board of directors wanted to talk to me as Lonnie went ahead as she started to make a cup of coffee for Gyro.

"Look Gyro, we talked to Mr. Mcduck and we all agree that you shouldn't be dating her since she is rival companies," Said one of the directors as Lonnie spit out the coffee she just drank.

"Wait, what why? He never once mentioned that to me, and he also doesn't care who I date," Gyro said as they all looked at her as she went to go clean it up.

"I also call BS to that, he actually..." Lonnie was cut off as it pissed her off.

"We're talking to him, not you, now stay out of this," The same board of director as Lonnie was about to punch him as Manny tackled her to the ground to stop her from hitting him. "And not only that if one more of invention goes haywire, were are going to have to fire you,"

Wait, fire me? Gyro asked as he looked shocked as Lonnie got up as she sat down at his chair as she was twirling a pen between her fingers as they left. "Oh god... I really hope this works for I'll lose the job that I like,"

"Well if it's to save your job then, tested out on me," Lonnie said as she hugged him as he hugged her back.

"So what kind of ego will I end up with if it works," Lonnie asked as she finally saw the Ego Machine.

"Well if it works, you should act like Mark... or worst-case scenario, evil," he said as he helped Lonnie get on the platform were two rays were pointing at here she was standing.

"Wait, what!" Lonnie was about to run off the platform but before she could two green bolts of energy zapped her as she falls to the ground.

"Okay Lonnie how do you feel?," Gyro asked as he helped her up as he checked if she got hurt.

"I honestly don't feel any different, maybe it didn't work," Lonnie said as she looked over the blueprints from his machine.

"Dang it, can you stay and help me out please?" He asked as she started to fix some mistakes already.

"You're the best," he replied with a smile as he heads to fix some wiring as Lonnie put her hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Of course, I'm the best. It's what I do," she said as she was erasing some mistakes and fixing them.

They both had been fixing the machine for six hours straight as Lonnie's sleep was taking over her as she fell asleep on the couch that Gyro had in his lab. He went over to her as he covered her with a blanket as he rubs her hair as he continued to work on his machine and going through Lonnie's fixes, she had made for him as applied it to the ray.


	2. Chapter 2

In was two in the morning as Gyro finally finished up the fixes and he was ready to test it out. Gyro replayed what the Board of directors, said he couldn't be with Lonnie, it bugs him that he is being told who he can and cannot date. It's more than they didn't like him. They constantly bring up to Scrooge that he was unnecessary to the Money Bin. And honestly, he hated Scrooge's board of directors and vice versa. Gyro turned on his machine as he was turned to look at his girlfriend so she can test it out, but Lonnie was still sleeping. And Gyro didn't want to wake her up, knowing that Lonnie does not like anyone to interrupt her while she is sleeping. If he did wake her up, she was really mad at him, and she becomes a nasty person when so tries to wake her up. So he decided to test it out on himself, so he doesn't have to wake up Lonnie.

"Since Lonnie is sleeping I'll test it out on myself," Gyro said to himself as he stood on the platform as he turned the machine on as two beams of energy zapped Gyro as he fell to the ground as his machine overloads then it's blows up, out of fear and triggering Lonnie's PTSD, she jolted out of the couch as she summoned a force field to protect Gyro and herself.

"Wh...what happened," Lonnie asked as she looked around as she looked at the machine then Gyro on the ground unconscious. "Gyro! Wake up! Oh please wake up" Lonnie said as she shook him as she quickly checked his pulse. "Okay good, you're still alive." She said as she hugged him as she kisses his face repeatedly.

"Ughh... what happened," Mad regained consciousness as Lonnie helps him up as he took a good long look at her. "Wow, you look so stunning, his one lucky guy," Mad said as he brushes Lonnie's hair.

"Mmm... thank you..? How are you feeling... wait why are you speaking in the third person," Lonnie asked as she looks at the machine as Mad was hugging her from behind as he was about to kiss her. Lonnie walked off to take a look at the machine.

"Hey gorgeous, come back... I'm trying to acknowledging you... don't you want to be acknowledged," Mad asked as Lonnie was not listening to him as he left to a room as Lonnie looked over the blueprints.

"Oh... damn... I made a mistake, that was supposed to make a copy of yourself and thus creating your alter ego... umm Gy come here please, I think I did something wrong with these calculations and you messed up on the morality circuits again," Lonnie said as she turned her head to look for him as she turned to look at the machine "Gyro where did you go," Lonnie said as she turned back as Mad stood in front of her with a whole new look. Mad's hair was a light purple and was in some weird style. And his outfit was completely weird. He had a hot pink shirt with six yellow buttons with white pants, and a black cape, with black boots and white gloves and he, was wearing sunglasses. Lonnie took about four seconds to notice or to comprehend what as was as she was looking at.

"Go change, right now, you look stupid in that outfit and when you do come and help me out to fix your invention," Lonnie said as she looked at the blueprints as she sat down

"Nah... I'm good but I can help you to manage your stress," he said as he rubs her shoulders as she jerked away. "Hey Lonnie, what's wrong," he asked as he kisses her cheek as she let out a sigh of frustration.

"Well I'm trying to help you keep your job, and those vultures only gave you one more chance and you are not even being yourself..." She said as she finally realized that his machine did work, we'll sorta work. "Okay so it did kinda work... but your a single person, okay Gyro get over here and help me... out..." Lonnie was interrupted as Mad kissed her.

"Wait single, you're breaking up with me," Mad said as keeps kissing her as she pushes him.

"Stop... come over here and help me out now," Lonnie patients was thinning with Mad. "Please Gy... where did you go..." Lonnie asked as Mad is nowhere to be seen close by. She got up and checked the entire building, she decided to check the Scrooge's office as he sees Mad sitting in Scrooge's chair.

"Hey beautiful, so hear me out... how about you don't fix that dumb machine, and I don't change back, and you and I can rob Scrooge or... get revenge on those vultures," Mad said as Lonnie's eyes widened when he said.

"Umm... Gyro... what did that machine did to you," she asked as she took Mad by the hand as he blushed a bit.

"Oh, by the way, I prefer you call me The Mad Ducktor, I'm nothing like that nerd," he said Lonnie was rubbing her head.

"The Mad Ducktor... no, your name is Gyro Gearloose..." Lonnie said but Mad picked her up as she once again hid her face was her hair gets in the way.

"No, I'm called The Mad Ducktor," He said looking into Lonnie's eye as he moves her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like an eternity of Mad staring into Lonnie's eye. Mad finally put her down and Lonnie trying to think of a way to get Gyro back as Mad was still staring at her, but Lonnie just ignored it as she rolled her eyes.

"Was you're father a thief, because he must have stolen the stars to make those eyes," Mad said as he puts his arm around her as she elbowed him while she groans as Scrooge's board of directors walked in the room as they were talking about Gyro as they just stared at Lonnie and Mad.

"Why are you two doing shouldn't you to be working on one of his awful inventions to save his job and why is he dressed like that," one of the directors asked as it pissed Lonnie off.

"Oh you're still alive, that's a shock," Lonnie said as Mad started to laugh to what she said as she walked off as Mad follows her.

As she realized that had ten missed calls from Mark and Graves. But she was still mad about what the vultures said to Gyro. She was thinking in some way it's their fault that Gyro was acting like this.

"Oh... damn... okay tomorrow, I'll work on the machine, and honestly I need some sleep, okay Gyro since I clearly can't leave you alone. You're coming home with me, so I can keep an eye on you," Lonnie said as he places his head on her head as she reads the messages.

"Okay Gyro let's go home," Lonnie said as Mad gave her a piggyback ride as they left to go back to her house. Mad really liked how light Lonnie was and knowing that Gyro was still in him, he could make him jealous.

Lonnie realized that Mark or Graves will flip out if she is alone with him. But they don't know that she has spent some of her nights with Gyro at his apartment. Betty on the other hand. She really didn't care, she was happy for them, but Mark and Graves were a different story. They were more overly protective towards her. So she was hoping that Mark and Betty were still in their prank war and Graves was out of town so she could sneak him in the house.

"Okay since I have two overly protective guys in my house and they are going lose their minds if you spend the night. I'll sneak you into my room," Lonnie said as she turned to look at him as he kissed her.

"Okay sounds good to me, my sweet little bird," he said as they got to the porch as he placed back on the ground. Lonnie was looking for her keys after two minutes she found it she unlocked the door.

Lonnie slowly opened the door as she poked her head to see if Mark or Graves was anywhere to been seen. When it was safe to go in they both walked through the door as they were about to head to Lonnie's room. Then she hears Graves calling her as Lonnie's eyes widened as she violently punched Mad into a nearby closet as she leads back against the door trying to act cool as he walks up to her.

"What's up, Graves. How have you been," she asked as her heart was pounding out of her chest and she started to shake.

"Why didn't you answer your phone, I was worried," he asked as Lonnie check her phone as she pointed to it.

"It's dead... my phone died... that's why I didn't answer the phone. And I was helping Gyro with one of his projects, and me being a good girlfriend and I'm a scientist. I wanted to help him. Why did something happen," Lonnie asked as she was playing with her hair.

"When Mark told me that you woke up throwing up," he said while Lonnie was trying to think. "Was it something you ate or what? and also these past few weeks you been having seriously bipolar moods, one minute you're happy then the next you're either mad or crying,"

"Umm maybe, and honestly I'm very sensitive to certain smells lately, and if the whole bipolar thing I've been like that ever since I was a kid," Lonnie said as she bites her crystals.

Everyone knew when Lonnie was lying, she would mess with her hair and bites her crystals, but knowing it was almost three in the morning, Graves wasn't going to ask any more questions but mostly he'll be going to get the real answers he needed. As Lonnie used her magic to make Graves forget what they talked about. Because she knew that he wasn't going to drop the subject.

"Okay then, that answers all my question, well you better get some sleep then, good night Lonnie," he said as he left as he completely was out of sight.

"Good night Graves," Lonnie said as she opened the door and saw that Mad was gone. "Wow in the heck... where the heck did he go" Lonnie asked as she sees looked inside the closet then she quickly ran up the stairs as she headed to her room she sees Mad laying on her bed. "Damn it Gyro, don't walk off like that... what if they caught you," she asked as folds her arms over her chest.

"But they didn't... and if they do, just use your magic to make them forget. So you have nothing to worry about sweetheart... you do get stressed out easily. Come over here and lets me help you out then," he said takes off his shirt to get ready to go to sleep.

"I'm good, been thanks for that offer though," Lonnie said as was staring at him while he takes off his shirt as she turned around.

As Lonnie headed to the bathroom to change into her pajamas as she brushes her hair as put it in a bun as she brushed her teeth. When she opened the door as she headed to the door to lock it then she headed to her bed as Mad was already sleeping. She smiled as she rubbed his light purple hair.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back to your old self, I just need to some sleep and," she said as she laid down on the left side of the bed as she covered herself with the blanket as Mad got close to her as she slept.

"Good night Lonnie," he said as he gave her a kiss as she smiled as he fell asleep and out of instinct she placed her head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lonnie woke up as she rubbed her eyes as a wave nausea hit her, she felt completely sick to her stomach as she ran to the bathroom to throw up. As soon as she finished as brushed her teeth to get the taste and smell out of her breath. After that, she went to change into her everyday outfit, her sky blue dress shirt, and her black pants and her brown combat boot. Mad was still sleeping since it was a bit too early in the morning for anyone to be up but Lonnie naturally gets up early. When Lonnie finished up, she headed to the kitchen to get something to eat and something for Mad to eat as she sees Mark already up.

"Hey Marky... what are you on earth are you doing and why on earth are you doing it and when should I call the paramedics when this goes horribly wrong," Lonnie asked as he was setting up a booby-trap as Lonnie takes two muffins that were on the counter.

"Well, Betty put blue dye in all my hair products so... I'm fighting fire with fire," Mark replied as Lonnie just noticed he was wearing a hat to hid his hair as Lonnie laughed a bit. "Anyways where were you last night, Graves told me you got home late past midnight,"

"I was with Gyro and I was helping him out. And I lost track of time. Wait... since when do I answer to you," Lonnie asking as she folded her arm across her chest.

"Well because I'm your brother and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. And plus I really don't like your boyfriend and I have the right to know where you are," he said as he was too focused on his prank for Betty.

"You're going have to get along with him soon or later... because this is my first serious relationship and what if we end up getting married, are you still going to hate him?" She asked as Mark was completely ignoring what she said.

"Anyways good luck with that prank of your's," Lonnie said rolling her eyes as she heads back upstairs to get her stuff to head to the Money Bin.

She got to her room again when she closed her door as she places muffin to top of the dresser for Mad as she got her backpack. And some of the tools that she used to make her holographic tech. When Lonnie got all her stuff ready she went to go wake up Mad by kissing his forehead until he woke up. When he had woken up Lonnie handed him the muffin.

"Okay eat that but not on the bed, and when you are done we can get to work and fix your machine," she said as she was writing in a black book with a blue and purple star.

"I told you, I don't want to go back, I like being here and he has been holding me back, he has always been a stick in the mud," he said as Lonnie looked up from her book.

"Well I have to, you have to go back to being Gyro again... if you lose... I mean if he loses his job... he'll end up hating me. He loves this job and I don't want to get in the way of that" Lonnie said as Mad went to go hug her.

"Yeah that's not going to happen either... he not going to hate you if it does come to that," he said brushing her hair as he just noticed how short Lonnie was compared to him. "And I can see why Mark calls you shorty,"

Lonnie smiled as she opened her window as she got down from a latter as Mad quickly put on his shirt and followed Lonnie like her shadow. She enjoys walking than driving, well ever since she got into the accident six months ago when she first arrived in Duckberg. And walking helped her clear her mind. But she couldn't get the thought out of her head, if she doesn't get Gyro back or that if he loses his job, he'll end up resenting her or he'll hate her. But if what Mad said was true then Gyro must have been listening to her. She got to they both arrived at The Money Bin as Lonnie and Mad headed to the elevator as she was reading her book.

"Ooo... what are you reading my little bird," Mad asked said as he lifted her head to make eye contact then looked at her book as he tried to read what she had.

"It's just some spells I learned and created. It's nothing important," Lonnie replied as they got to Gyro's lab as she started to work on the machine once again.

Lil Bulb climbed on to Lonnie's shoulder as she sat down on the floor as she began on the repairs of the machine. Lil Bulb really liked Lonnie, and vice versa. He offered to help her with anything she needed and most it's was running diagnostic tests on what she fixed and if they failed, she'd fix them until they were perfect. Lonnie took about three hours of getting all the parts she needed and luckily Gyro had want she needed. And the only other person that is was there Lil Bulb but he couldn't watch over Mad, so Lonnie came up with a plan she would put an invisible barrier around the lab so that Mad wouldn't go wandering off. She needed to can be focused and she knew it was going to be a bit difficult but she was going to go through with it.

"Hey Lonnie, come over here, so can help you relax," Mad told her to so she can stop working on The Ego Machine.

"I can't, I'm busy fixing this machine, maybe later, and I know you only want me to spend time with you. So I can stop working," she said as she as rewiring the panels and the core processor.

"What... of course not that it's just a lie..." Mad was cut off as Lonnie laughed as she put her hair up in a bun.

"No one can lie to me, I know when someone is lying to me," she replied as she stood up and placed the core processor back into place as she headed to get her backpack.

Mad was about to destroy the core processor as Lonnie's magic had him restrained in the chair he was sitting on. Lonnie came back as she gave Mad a smug smile.

"And I knew you would do so I'm down to make sure you don't get in my way," she said as Lonnie took a look at her watch. As Mad returned the look.

"So have you used this restraint on Gyro when you slept over at his apartment," he asked as Lonnie's face turned immediately red.

"NO! I haven't... shut up," Lonnie said as she walked off as her face was still red.

"Hey, it's totally fine... it's an interesting way to spice up your..."Lonnie tapped his mouth shut so he wouldn't finish his sentence as Fenton walked in on them with a duffel bag.

"Dr. Gearloose, I need your help, something is wrong with the Gizmoduck suit... what's going on" Fenton said as he Lonnie dropped the tape as she looked around trying to come up with any answers to gave him.


	5. Chapter 5

Lonnie was still unable to find any good and logical explanation to give Fenton. But she was more worried that might have heard what Mad said. Lonnie knew she couldn't be quiet forever.

"Well... Fenton, I know what this looks like but... I'm trying to fix one of Dr. Gearloose's invention... he is not himself... so I'm trying to get him back... so he doesn't lose his job," Lonnie said as she violently ripped off the tape from Mad's mouth.

"Ow... What the heck Lonnie... that hurt..." he replied as he rubs his beak and Fenton took only a few seconds to come up a way to help Lonnie to get Gyro back.

"Well, okay what have you done so far... and what's with that dumb outfit." Fenton walked up to Lonnie as she took another look at the blueprints.

"Well, I just rewired the core processor and the panels. Also, I was gonna change the morality circuits and after that, I was about to test it out but then... well he distracted me..." She said pointing at Mad. "And I have no clue what's with that stupid outfit, I told him to change but if dressing like that will keep him at check then let him wear it."

"Oh... okay well then if you want I could stay here and help you out," Fenton offered as Lonnie smiled.

"Thank you, Fenton, you are the best and a good friend... just for right now, keep an eye on him... I have to head out for a device that I have in storage but I'll be back as soon as I can. If anything happens just call me," Lonnie said as she ran out the door and went all the way back to her house to get her car.

As she about went inside the house Betty threw a bunch of balloons filled with paint as Lonnie dodged them all as she threw them back at Betty as she fell on her back.

"Betty, seriously your little prank wars with Mark will end badly... I have the paramedics on speed dial because of these stupid pranks. Both of you needs to stop this before someone like me gets hurt," Lonnie said as helped her sister up.

"Sorry Lonnie, but he was the one who started it in the first place, earlier this month he dumped a bucket of paint on me," Betty said as she was looking over her shoulders. "So have you told them yet about you and Gyro?"

"No... no, I haven't, something came up that needs my full undivided attention. And if I tell them that now, they're going to think that I lost my mind, and they flip on Gyro..." Lonnie said as she looked at to make sure Mark and Graves weren't around.

"Well, you need to tell them sooner or later. This is big news to tell them and they do have the right to know," Betty said as Lonnie went to get her car keys.

"I will tell them eventually but not right now... I have more things to worry about. Maybe at the end of this week, I'll tell them," she said as Lonnie got into her car as she headed out of town.

Lonnie was headed to a storage unit just a little bit outside of Duckberg to go retrieve her device from the storage unit, so she can make sure The Ego Machine will work properly. Lonnie finally got to her storage unit as she gets a call from Fenton.

"What's up Fenton, How's Gyro doing," Lonnie asked as she going through her spear parts and then looked at some boxes she had.

"Well... about Gyro... he sorta... kind of escaped from your restraints when you left," as he said that Lonnie repeatedly hits her head on the wall. "I tried stopping him, but he said he was going to come to find you," Lonnie continued to bang her head on the wall.

"That's okay... it's totally fine... can you please go and look for..." Lonnie got cut off by Mad picking her up as he kisses her cheek and then her neck. "Never mind Fenton, I found him... just stay there until I come back and watch that machine with your life please, make sure nothing bad happens to it," she hung up the phone as she put the phone in her pocket.

"I found you my sweet bird... where did you go, why did you leave me alone with Fenton," Mad asked as Lonnie let out a sigh of frustration as Mad was rubbing his head up the side of her neck?

"Stop that Mad... and I didn't leave you alone, you had company, I left you with Fenton as you said and I told him to watch over you," Lonnie said as she pushes Mad as she went to go get what she came for.

"But I want you to keep me company, you're a lot more fun to be around," Mad replied as Lonnie was trying to get some from the top shelf but was too short to reach then Mad helped her get a circular device as he handed it to her.

"Thank you Mad... okay let's go back to the Money Bin," Lonnie said as she put the device around her neck as Mad blocks the door, so she can't pass by.

"No Lonnie... I told you many times, I don't want to go back... " Lonnie interrupted Mad by making him sleep by using her magic.

"I don't have the time nor the patience to be arguing with you, I'm taking you back the easy way or the hard way," Lonnie said as she carried Mad to her car as she laid him on the back of the car seat.

Lonnie sat down for a bit and she looked at Mad. As she thought maybe that was Gyro. She came to a theory that he had enough of being ignored by Scrooge and always bring threaten to be fired. So if that were the case then she would support him in want he wanted, but it was just a theory that she came up with. She started her car as she headed back to Duckburg.


	6. Chapter 6

It took Lonnie about thirty minutes to arrived back to The Money Bin, but this time she was extremely exhausted, but she kept herself awake. She parked her car inside the garage as she used her magic to levitate Mad from the ground as she headed back to the lab. When she entered the lab Fenton was trying to fix the wiring that Lonnie made earlier.

"What the heck happen... why are you messing with the wiring I just finished with and why is it smoking," Lonnie asked as an slight anger to her tone as she sees her hard work throw away.

"I'm sorry while I was waiting for you to come back... I spilled coffee all over the core processor..." Fenton said with a nervous laugh as one of Lonnie's eye twitched a bit then she took in a deep breath.

"That's just... fine... perfectly fine... just a minor set back nothing I can't handle..." Lonnie finally said after a few minutes of her being quiet.

She then took off her dress shirt then she used it to scream into it for three minutes then went ahead and wrapped the shirt around her waist then had to work on the machine once again as Mad wandered off with Lonnie not knowing as she was took focused.

"I'm sorry Dr. Vanderbeaks... but I may have fixed it though... I hope so... I'm pretty sure I did, "Fenton said as he was choosing his words carefully, so he does not make Lonnie any madder.

"Whatever... I'm slowly losing my..." Lonnie was cut off as her phone started to ring she took another deep breath as she threw her phone to the wall. "Okay... now that I got that out of my system I should be fine..." Lonnie continued to scream again out of anger as Fenton was scared that Lonnie was losing her cool again, "Okay I think I got it all out, now let's go and fix that dumb machine,"

"Dr. Vanderbeaks... umm... are you going to be fine..." Fenton asked scared to death that he could upset her. "She is the perfect match for Gyro," he said to himself.

"Yup I'm perfectly fine... I just bottled up what I had... but now I'm good, I promise," Lonnie said as she took apart the device around her neck.

"Okay well then... not to stress you or anything... but Gyro just walked off... again..." Fenton said as he was helping her with the machine.

"Oh for the love of... here place this with the core processor, let me go get him... he'll probably listen to me," Lonnie got up as she tossed the device to Fenton as she put her shirt back on but she didn't buttoned it, because she was wearing a sport bra. And she really didn't care about how she looked.

As she headed out of the lab she punched a hold in the wall which startled Fenton. Lonnie looked around for Mad if she did end up finding him. She'll approach this in a different way for a change, she'll use her charm and a bit of side to her that only Gyro would see whenever they were alone together, instead of focusing him to listen to her. She was looking around as she finally found him as Mad about to shoot the board of directors with the gun he used during the Shadow Wars when he fought Magica DeSpell and her shadows or that's the way Gyro told her during one their dates they had. She used her magic to levitated him and then she took away the gun as he turns to face Lonnie as she brings him closer to her as she looked pissed but then her expression changes as she smiled at Mad.

"Ugh... stop getting in the way, Lonnie... let me get my revenge on those vultures..." Mad was cut off as Lonnie kissed him as he was paralyzed in shock

"Nope... let's go back to the lab," Lonnie said as Mad followed her with a dumb look of love in his face as he picks her up again as he rubs his head on the side of her neck.

"Okay, my little bird, let's go back... and she was that so hard to do, all you had to do was that and I would have listed to you," he said as Lonnie was utterly confused when he said that to her.

"Wait... what you did this just do that on purpose just to make me..." Lonnie was about to yell at him as he did the same thing to her by kissing her to shut her up.

Lonnie's face turned red as she covered her face with her hands, as Mad took her back to the lab as Fenton just finished off and fixing the machine for Lonnie. Mad put Lonnie down as she said nothing, she had mixed emotions. She was mad, worried, exhausted, and a bit flustered.

"Okay Dr. Vanderbeaks, I may have fixed it finally, thanks to your device, it should get Dr. Gearloose back to his old self," Fenton said as Lonnie smiled and fell to the floor.

"Thank you, Fenton, I owe you big time, okay let's fire it up," Lonnie said she was jumped back on to her feet. "Okay Mad get on to that platform," she asked nicely as Mad took a few minutes to think. As Mad was about to wander off again, Mark walked in as Lonnie took the opportunity to use her magic to restraint him into place.

"Umm Mr. Beaks, what are you doing here... and most importantly why are you here," Fenton asked as Lonnie was headed to go turn on the machine.

"Well I'm here to check on Lonnie, I felt that she had one of her emotional meltdowns and I finally tracked her phone and it led me to here... so did you have one of your meltdowns," Mark said as Lonnie looked at him pissed.

"It's wasn't a meltdown... and who are you here to judge... shouldn't you and Betty pulling your subpar pranks on each other," Lonnie said as she turned to look at her brother. "And the reason no one can track my phone because I put a ghost chip on it,"

"Wait you have a ghost chip... that would explain a lot... Well yeah, Betty and I are on pause because she a mentioned that you had something to tell me and Graves," Mark as Lonnie expression quickly changed to annoyed to nervous. "So what's up,"

"Umm noo... what makes you think that... and why would you believe what Betty said, she dyed your hair blue..." Lonnie said quickly changing the subject.

Mark just stood there for a minute waiting on the real answers he needed. Lonnie looked at Mad then back at Mark. "Come on Lonnie, just tell me, I promise I won't overreact,"

"Fine, Gyro and I are..." Lonnie lead back as the weight of her body pressed the button to the machine as it zapped Mad then it's starting to overheats again. Linnie quickly dragged Mad away from the platform as the machine blows up again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Huh... really Fenton you, can that fixing the machine? Good job," Lonnie said in a sarcastic tone as she slowed clapped. Fenton was a bit mad but she founded her sarcasm amusing. Lonnie took a cup of coffee as she mistaken for water and splashed it at Gyro's face as then Gyro woke up but scared to death.

"How did you know that coffee wasn't hot," Gyro asked as she looked at the coffee mug and him.

"I didn't know actually, I thought it was water... wait who... who am I talking to right now," Lonnie asked as Gyro gave her a look of really.

"Who do you think? I'm Gyro... why are they in my lab... and why is my machine destroyed... oh by the way, why were you flirting with my..." Gyro was interrupted as Lonnie kissed him a bunch of times. "Okay... okay you are forgiven Lonnie, I missed you, my little bird and your short temper," he said as he hugged his girlfriend

Fenton gave an aww at the same time Mark let out a disgusted groan as he rolled his eyes. Scrooge heard all the explosion and screaming as came down to the lab to check it out.

"Mr. Mcduck, what are you doing here?" Fenton asked as both Lonnie and Gyro quickly got up Gyro stood in front of her like he was going to protect her from something that could harm her.

"Well I have been hearing a lot of screaming followed by an explosion... but it looks like everyone is fine," Mr. Mcduck said as he walked around the room then walked up to Lonnie and Gyro.

"Mr. Mcduck... the board of directors told me that you don't approve of my relationship with Lonnie... but I never been happier in years, and if your going to fire me for being happy and with being with someone I care about then..." he paused for a bit he looked around his lab and then looked at Lonnie. "So be it," Lonnie's eyes filled with tears when said that.

"Why on earth would I fire you for being happy? I'm happy for both of you. And Gyro, this is the happiest I've seen you in ten years. And you were willing to give up everything for her, I'm not going to fire you and I was never going to fire you too," as Scrooge said that something in Lonnie snapped as Gyro turned to look at her as his eyes widened.

"Oh... THAT'S IT... I'm going to kill them..." Lonnie said as about to find Scrooge's board of directors as Gyro picked her up but she still tried to escape from Gyro's grasp. "Let me go... let me go... I'm going to kill them,"

"Well thank you Mr. Mcduck... we both appreciate that you are in support of our relationship," Gyro said as Lonnie was still trying to escape as he hugged her to calm her down.

"Let me go... I'm going to kill them... I'm going to kill them..." Lonnie said as Gyro's hugged help her to calm down when she turned to look at Scrooge. "Thank you Mr. Mcduck approving of our relationship,"

"You're welcome, and Gyro please makes sure she doesn't kill anyone and make sure she gets some sleep, she looks terrible," Scrooge said as he left to his office as Lonnie turned to Mark was still waiting for an answer.

"Okay, Mark... Gyro and I decided to live together... so by the end of this month I'll be moving in with Gy... and that why I've been coming home late this past month we were looking for some apartment to live in. That's what I wanted to tell you and Graves," Lonnie said as Mark's eye twitched a bit then smiled.

"Thank God... for a second I thought you were going to say that you were pregnant... See was that so hard to tell me? I'm happy for both of you... of and Gyro you better not F this up because you do anything to hurt her or upset her... well let's just say that Graves isn't a forgiving person like she is" Mark said as he walked up to Gyro to look him in the eyes.

"I promise... and I'll keep that in mind... he scares me," Gyro said as Mark nodded.

"And good luck with telling Graves. Because the moment, you tell him that, his the one who is going to overreact," Mark said as he left back to his house.

"Soo... do didn't answer that question... why were you flirting with my alter ego," Gyro asked as he as in a way to tease her.

"Umm... actually I thought of you when I did that..." Lonnie said as she kissed Gyro as Fenton cleared his throat to get their attention.

"What do you want? I'm kind of in the middle of something," Gyro asked as he turned to look at Fenton.

"The Gizmoduck suit... it's not functioning properly so I was wondering if you could fix it," Fenton said as Gyro took the duffle bag as he went over to look at the armor.

After a few hours of Gyro, Fenton, and Lonnie working on the Gizmoduck suit, they eventually fixed it and Fenton left back to his house. As Lonnie and Gyro were cleaning up the lab. As Lonnie started to sing and dance while she cleans as Gyro took her by the hand as they danced together.

"I gotta say I missed that lovely voice of yours... and I missed your weirdness," Gyro said as he kissed her forehead.

"And I missed you too... and I missed your sweet sweet dance moves," Lonnie said with a smile on her face as she hides her face with her hair.

"And I would never let those vultures get in the way of us... and I would never hate you if they fired me," Gyro said he brushes Lonnie's hair to the side as he places his hat on her head. "Aww... you look so adorable in my hat,"

"I'm so glad that I met you, these past nine months have been the best months of my life. I should go and tell Graves about us moving in... Ughh I'm not looking for to it." Lonnie said as put Gyro's hat back on his head as she kissed Gyro's cheek she left. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow,"

After Lonnie left to go tell Graves. Gyro headed to Scrooge's office to see if he was there and Scrooge was reading the newspaper, then he set the newspaper down as he heard Gyro walking in.

"Mr. Mcduck, are you busy? There is something I have to tell you," Gyro said as he sits down on a chair across from Scrooge.

"Of course, I'm not busy Gyro. How can I help you," Scrooge asked as he sits up straight?

"Mr. Mcduck, Lonnie is the one, she's the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with," Gyro said as a huge smiled appeared on Scrooge's face.

"Gyro, this is amazing to hear. When are you planning on telling her," Scrooge asked as he looked more excited by the minute?

"I'm planning on asking her on her birthday which is in two months," Gyro said as they were both were coming up with some ways for him to propose to Lonnie.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Gyro was planning on telling Graves on that he was going to ask Lonnie to marry him but he was terrified to tell him knowing how overly protective he was towards her. But he was going to ask his permission anyway. As he approached the driveway of the home where Lonnie, Mark, and Betty lived. Gyro was hoping Lonnie wasn't in the house, he wanted to be sure that Lonnie is surprised when he proposes to her. He got out of his car as he went up the porch as he rang the doorbell.

"Oh god, I'm going to throw up... why I'm doing this... I can't do this... I can't tell him" Gyro said to himself as he was about to leave he hears the door opened as it was Graves.

"Hello... Oh... it's you, well I hate to break it to you, Lonnie is not here, she left on her run two hours ago," Graves said in a tone that made Gyro's shiver in fear.

"Actually I w...wanted to t...talk to you, and it's something that I don't want Lonnie to know or find out yet, it's something for her birthday," Gyro said as started to stutter as he gets more nervous by the minute as Graves pointed to a chair in the living room as he steps in the house as his heart was pounding out of his chest.

"Okay, what is it that you want to talk about... and why Lonnie can't find out," Graves asked it the same way he spoke before.

"Well... I wanted to ask for your permission to... so I can..." Gyro was sputtering like an idiot of how scared and nervous he was.

"If this is about the whole you two living together, she already told me this... and I gave her my answer... I didn't like the idea. But whatever makes her happy and if I said no she was going to do it anyways," Graves said as he leaned back on the chair.

"No, it's not about that... this is... I wanted your permission to... marry her. She is the one. I want to ask for your permission so that I can marry her," Gyro finally said as Graves expression change.

"So if I'm hearing this correctly, you came all the way here, to ask my permission so you can marry her? The fact that I'm not really her father but you came here to ask me anyways is very..." Graves stopped to think "why he would do that" then he sat up on the chair. "Why,"

"Because I'm scared of you," Gyro thought to himself. "Because I respect you, and I know why you are overly protective towards her," Gyro said as he started to calm down.

"Well if I were to say yes, then what she gets out of it? Will you able to be there for her? Will you be able to help her with all her problems? And will you be able to watch over her and protect her?" Graves said as Gyro sees Lonnie through the window.

"Yes, I will do all that... so is that a yes or no? I need to know before she comes in... like right now," Gyro replied as he pointed to the window as Graves looked at the window as Lonnie was coming back from her run.

"Ugh... Fine I guess you have my permission... but if you do anything upset her and if you hurt her in any way, and the last thing you'll see is the bottom of a shallow grave. You got that Doctor," Graves said as Lonnie walked in but she didn't notice that they were there then head to her room.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind and thank you," Gyro said as Lonnie came down the stairs she noticed as she surprises attacked him as they both fell to the floor.

"What are you doing here? I thought we would meet up at your lab," Lonnie said as she got up and she helped Gyro up.

"Well I got a bit impatient and I wanted to surprise you," Gyro said as he hugged Lonnie as Graves slid his finger across his throat as a warning to Gyro

"Well let's go then I just went on my run and took a quick... shower..." She turned to Graves as she scowled at him as he played it off as rubbing his neck. "Leave him alone Graves," she said as a first and final warning as she headed out the door

"Lonnie he wasn't bothering me..." Gyro was interrupted as Lonnie gave him a look at if she gives him to mean he can't lie to her.

"If you say so... let's go now," Lonnie said as she headed to Gyro's car as she got into the passenger seat as she put on her seat belt.

Gyro got to the driver side as Lonnie took the keys from his hands. As he tried to get them back as she wasn't going to give him the keys until he tells her the truth. Gyro knew that if Lonnie wanted answers. She was going to get them one way or another and that also something that Gyro loved about her, how determined she was and sometimes he finds it a bit annoying at times. But it was part of Lonnie's personality so he loved it either way.

"Lonnie I'm being serious, he wasn't bothering me, it was just the typical overly protective tough guy talk," Gyro said as Lonnie rolled her eyes as she gave him back his keys.

"Whatever he told you... he not going to do anything to you. I'll make sure of that," Lonnie said as took his hand as she gave a kiss as he started his car as they left to go The Money Bin.

"So... how come he is overly protective towards you," Gyro asked after a while of them not speaking.

"Well, it's... something personal... it's a personal thing to him... he told me that he had a little sister and he told me that I remind him of her," Lonnie said as was messing with her hair. "Maybe when I'm ready to talk about it, but I will tell you soon,"

"You tell me when you are ready... no need to rush," he said as he gave her a kiss as she smiled and turned to look at the window.

When they finally got to The Money Bin they headed to the lab. Gyro was going over some blueprints of future projects as Lonnie was making some modification to her suit as Scrooge walks in as Gyro and Lonnie didn't hear him come in as he tapped on Lonnie's shoulders as she looked up and she stood up.

Hi, Mr. Mcduck how has your day been going," Lonnie asked as she gave a smile as she shook his hand to greet him.

"Gyro, me and her are going to go on a walk," he said as Gyro and Lonnie looked at each other.

"Okay how about I join you two, "Gyro said he got up as Scrooge immediately looked at him serious look to his face.

"No! You stay right there, I need to talk to her alone," Scrooge said as Lonnie is getting worried as well as Gyro as he sat back down.

Okay... I don't what this is about but please bring her back in one piece please," Gyro said with a concerned tone to his voice as Lonnie was a bit hesitant to go but Scrooge and Lonnie left and they started to walk around the building.

"So Lominic, what do think about Gyro, do you think you see him in your future," he asked as Lonnie thought for a bit.

"I think he is the best, he means a lot to me, I never been this happy in years, and I do see him in my future," Lonnie said as she gave a timid smile.

"Well I hope you to enjoy being with together, and happy life together," Scrooge said as he left to his office as Lonnie stood there for a minute thinking about what he meant by that as she finally figured it out then she headed back to the lab as she hugs Gyro from behind.

"Hey there Lonnie how was the walk," Gyro asked as Lonnie was still hugging him from behind as she just watched him work.

"The walk was good, and we had a little talk," Lonnie said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"So... Lonnie do you think I'm the one," Gyro asked sounding a bit nervous as she smiled at Gyro.

Yeah, you are and I know what you're up to... I know what you're doing," Lonnie replied as laughed a bit as Gyro's face went blank.

"Wait; what? What are you talking about," he asked as turned around to look at his girlfriend.

"Yeah so... Scrooge basically just told me. He gave me the tip off," Lonnie replied as Gyro got mad.

"MR. MCDUCK! It was supposed to be a surprise! Now my surprise is ruined now," Gyro yelled as Lonnie hugged him to calm him down.

"Hey Gyro... it's okay you still can surprise me... and you know that my answer is yes. You are the one," Lonnie said as they looked at each other then she gave him a kiss.

After two months has passed Gyro did eventually ask Lonnie to marry him. Lonnie was taken by surprise because he gave her a special ring and she really was not expecting him to propose when he did, and the ring he told her that it has been in Gyro's family for multiple generations. So the two from then start to make wedding preparation. Lonnie knew that nothing could ruin what she had now.


End file.
